The present invention relates to a hinge for wings or doors.
The use of a hinge made in accordance with the present invention is particularly advantageous for constraining the door of an electrical appliance to the respective supporting frame.
In the following description and by way of example only, without limiting the scope of the invention, the present invention is described with reference to an oven.
In known types of ovens hinges usually comprise two separate elements, kinematically connected to one another and both having a box-shaped structure. More precisely, one of the two box-shaped structures is fixed to the oven supporting frame, at one side of the oven mouth, whilst the other is fixed to one edge of the door, which is that way is rendered movable with a tilting action relative to the above-mentioned frame.
Between the two box-shaped structures a lever, usually a rocker lever, is operatively inserted, pivoting on one of the two box-shaped structures, usually on the one fixed to the door, and having a first arm rigidly constrained to the other of the two box-shaped structures. The second arm of the lever, coplanar with the first, is operated on by elastic elements which influence the movement of the door, for both opening and closing. Said elastic elements are housed in the box-shaped structure to which the lever is hinged and, more precisely, operate between that box-shaped structure and a rod positioned inside it. The free end of the rod, that is to say the end not interacting with the elastic elements, pivots at the above-mentioned second arm of the lever.
During door rotation starting from the closed position, the elastic elements oppose, during a first step, the detachment of the door from the oven supporting frame and, in a second step, subsequent rotation of the door and its consequent lowering to an end of stroke position in which the oven mouth is completely open. In this second opening step, the door, under the combined action of its own weight which promotes its descent and of the elastic elements which apply a braking action, performs a gradual rotation.
During door rotation starting from its open end of stroke position, the action of the elastic elements is first balanced by the weight of the door, initially guaranteeing gradual closing rotation; however, then, in the absence of a braking action by the user, the elastic elements push the door towards the oven frame with such a force that it often closes in a rather sudden and noisy way.